conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Li
Li is the second boss on Conduit 2's campaign mode. He is a Progenitor and resides in China, secretly controlling that part of the globe. He is, according to Prometheus, the brightest and one of the most powerful of the Progenitors. Conduit 2 Campaign Li, is the author of several lores found in the China mission. Written in stone and in chinese language, these logs reveal several key points about what happened in the early days of humankind, and how Prometheus made the humans reveal against the Progenitors. Though he did understand his motives, he didn't accept the fact that humans were attacking their creators by Prometheus, his own brother, command. He became quite angry when Prometheus armed a human and sent it to kill him, but he then wrote that this "destroyer" wasn't up to the situation. Once the war between races increased, Li decided to reclude in his mountain fortress. Because of these events, like many other characters, he calls Prometheus "betrayer". Logs of similar characteristics can also be found on Serenity, another sanctuary found on China, but it is unknown if Li also wrote those. During his mission on China, Michael Ford is supposed to find Li so he can warn him of an upcoming attack by Adams. In a misunderstanding, he attacks Ford because he is wearing the Destroyer Suit. The Battle He is fought on a circle shaped arena and can manipulate fire to create a variety of attacks. First, he will create a number of fireballs and throw to the player, running from side to side of the arena is the best way to survive the attack. Also he will use an air vortex to attract Ford near him and then he will unleash a powerful fire breath. Lastly, when his life is low, he will spawn one Jade Warrior to assist him while he uses his attacks. Li also has a tendency to teleport and fly around the area, and he is inpervious to attack while on the air. After he delivers a big attack he will fall down to the floor to regain his energies, becoming vulnerable to Michael's shots. Ford will be able to refill his ammo in two Ammo Cache nearby. Once defeated, Prometheus will prompt Michael to absorb Li's escence with the ASE. Li's Diary Tablet - Only One This appears to be almost a diary entry carved into the stone in ancient Chinese characters. Roughly translated it reads, "I help the humans I can, but still it is not enough. There are so many of them and only one of me." Tablet - My Own Kind This appears to be almost a diary entry carved into the stone in ancient Chinese characters. Roughly translated it reads, "Our brother and I exchanged harsh words today. I understand his desire to aid the humans, but unlike him, I will not fight my own kind to do so." Tablet - The Fool This appears to be almost a diary entry carved into the stone in ancient Chinese characters. Roughly translated it reads, "Our brother Prometheus is a fool! He provides the humans with our Fire and calls upon them to slay his kind." Tablet - Deluge This appears to be almost a diary entry carved into the stone in ancient Chinese characters. Roughly translated it reads, "Our brother Adams has brought forth the Deluge to end the human revolt. Prometheus saved a handful, which has earned him Adams' ire." Tablet - Pact This appears to be almost a diary entry carved into the stone in ancient Chinese characters. Roughly translated it reads, "A pact has been reached. Prometheus has accepted imprisonment by Adams to save the humans. Again I say, our brother is a fool." Tablet - A Destroyer This appears to be almost a diary entry carved into the stone in ancient Chinese characters. Roughly translated it reads, "Betrayal most foul! A human assassin armed by Prometheus came to slay me and claim my power. But this "Destroyer" was not up to the task." Tablet - Seclusion This appears to be almost a diary entry carved into the stone in ancient Chinese characters. Roughly translated it reads, "I grow weary of the petty contests our brother and sisters wage in the shadows, I shall retreat to my mountain cave and cultivate my Tao." Quotes *"So, Destroyer... You have returned to try your powers against me once again? What audacity!" *"Neither Adams, nor you Destroyer... Can stand against my true powers!" *"Come Destroyer! Draw your weapon! And try to live up to your name this time! Category:Conduit 2 bosses Category:Progenitors Category:Conduit 2 characters Category:Antagonist Category:Conduit 2 missions Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:China